


Team Exercise

by sudo_InkR4VEN



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Adam sandwich, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finally, M/M, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RJ45 Male/female plugs, Safe Sane and Consensual, Server rooms will never be the same, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, because someone had to write another one of these ok, cables and kisses, i did it, server room sex, yes that's a networking joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo_InkR4VEN/pseuds/sudo_InkR4VEN
Summary: H-He wasn’t getting off on his coworkers getting it on. No. No way. He was more professional than that. He was-





	Team Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anomalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalee/gifts).



> People fucking... I guess I can’t get enough of writing it, eh? One day I will write normal fic, but today ain’t the day.  
> Pleas don't shit on the pairs? The amount of lennyfaces I made while writing this fic is ridiculous.
> 
> This is for Anomalee – thanks for being a fellow queen of trash B)

The damn router had gone on the fritz again, and it was on Pritchard’s last nerve. He’d finally got the subnet masking adjusted for the network – and then this ancient router wheezing its last breaths went down, throwing the whole thing out of whack.

People quickly stepped out of his way as he stormed down the hallway, small toolbox in hand and ponytail swishing behind him. As he got closer to the location of the router, it became less and less populated by workers; the quiet hum of ventilation replacing the murmur of voices.

He slowed his stride, feeling a bit steadier with the change in ambient noise. The piss-yellow lights of the ceiling seemed to give off more of a golden glow around this area too. Almost gave the impression that this was a pleasant place to work.

The door to the network closet swung open to reveal a dimly-lit room with rows of blinking lights. Grumbling under his breath, Frank marched towards the back and around a corner to kneel down and start doing diagnostics on the router. Someone else had wired up the decrepit thing before he had started working here, and it was going to be HELL tracing the wires.

He was about a fourth of the way through tracing, tagging, plugging, then unplugging the nest of wires when he heard the bang of a door and it subsequently being slammed back shut. His head shot up.

“Faridah-“ breathed a deep voice, roughened by cigarettes.

A giggle. A FEMININE giggle. Then-

“C’mon Adam, haven’t you done anything like this before?”

Frank was frozen, sitting on the floor. With his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he was able to see who had intruded into his space through a slot in the server racks.

Adam Jensen. With Faridah Malik? They were…together apparently.

This is awkward.

“I mean- Mmmm-”

Adam had started to speak but Faridah had wisely kissed him before he could say something _profoundly stupid_ and ruin the mood (Frank’d witnessed this happen with Megan on multiple occasions). Malik was now pulling Adam down by his coat to meet her lips, the augmented man towering over her and starting to edge the both of them towards the wall - the same wall that Francis was next to.

Francis pinched himself. Nope, Not a dream, or a daydream. This was actually happening.

Had a higher power been looking through those dreams and decided to make it real?

Her hands were all over him, encouraging Adam to come forward and claim her. It seemed that Adam got the message loud and clear, because he was no longer hesitating to run a hand through her hair and angle her head _just_ so to deliver what must’ve been a _searing_ kiss.

“Flygirl,” was hummed by Adam as he dove in for another kiss to Faridah’s lips, his arms reaching around to her legs and lifting one up to grind himself feverishly against her before it seemed he realized they were both still wearing clothes.

The couple and Frank were now only separated by the server rack. Frank’s mouth was dry, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from following Adam’s hand as he unzipped Malik’s flight suit and pulled it down off her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered shut and his hands slid down her body, pinching her nipples through her sports bra. Soon his sleek fingers were pulling at them, showing the outline of piercings through the fabric. In the back of his throat Adam made a noise of appreciation, and Frank couldn’t help but nearly agree with a grunt of his own.

Frank secretly wondered what _other_ piercings Faridah might have.

Adam leaned in and kissed her again, his beard scratching at Faridah’s face. The pilot giggled at the sensation, her own hands quickly sliding Adam’s coat off his shoulders and onto the floor. He moved forward, pressing his body against her, and he _growled_ as his lips moved against hers more aggressively. Faridah couldn’t help but respond with a roll of her hips into Adam’s. His hands sunk into the perfect flesh of her ass, onyx stark against even her warmer skin.

Was it just him, or were his pants kinda tight? Pritchard feared to look down, knowing exactly what he would find.

H-He wasn’t _getting off_ on his coworkers getting it on. No. No way. He was more professional than that. He was-

Now watching Faridah quickly stripping off Adam’s underlying body armor as if she had done this dozens of times before. Just the skill involved gave him a small sense of – admiration? Jealousy? No, that can’t be…

The vest clunked to the floor, followed by Adam’s white undershirt, and the moan Adam gave when Malik pinched one of his own nipples back was _obscene_. It made Frank’s pants that much tighter. Adam’s teeth glinted in what little light was in the closet as he bent over to bite on Faridah’s neck, causing her to join Adam in making another indecent moan, throwing her head to the side to show Frank exactly where Jensen was now licking her neck. Her Monroe piercing winked out at him.

Just seeing the way her skin gave against his tongue was torture. He couldn’t help but imagine how that would feel if Adam was doing that to him…

The hacker’s hand was slowly traveling south as his eyes stayed on the couple in front of him.

Ok, his hand was already in his pants, and he was slowly teasing the growing erection by grazing his hand along the length. Leaning against the wall and floor afforded him a good view through the server rack of the two of them, and more clothes were being taken off. Apparently being caught bare-ass naked wasn’t a concern for them, seeing as now Malik’s flight suit was completely discarded (leaving her in just panties and bra) with Jensen’s pants starting to be unbuckled by said pilot. Adam’s erection was hard enough to be clearly seen across the room in the dim lighting. Faridah was fumbling with the belt, though her hands more than once caressed Adam’s dick through his pants. She must’ve been doing it on purpose…

Come _on_ , Faridah, unzip him already! Francis couldn’t help but grow frustrated at her antics and Adam seemed to feel the same way, his brow twitching at the teasing touches she was giving him.

How coy can she be?!

Malik leaned forward, breasts grazing Adam’s bare (and fucking beautifully sculpted) chest as she whispered into his ear.

“Mmm spyboy, a hand? I just can’t seem to get this…”

“Of course Flygirl,” Frank saw the hue of Adam’s eyes change and brighten. When Adam turned on his night vision, several things happened.

Adam’s eyes made contact with Francis’ own. Francis bit down on his hand so that he wouldn’t moan at the idea of Adam taking off his pants but also _not to scream at the fact that he might’ve been spotted_. Then Malik looked at where Adam was looking at and… _smiled?_

“Uh...” mumbled Francis, apparently throwing common sense out the window in favor of shock. Adam looked at Francis as he spoke. Shit. He _definitely_ knew he was here now.

“How long have you been there Francis?” Adam looked not uncomfortable but more _surprised_ , and his face was red (but somehow cute) enough to rival Frank’s own. In fact, Francis still had his hand down his pants wrapped around his dick. Somehow, the hacker was still hard even though he’d been...caught? (It wasn’t like he had watched on purpose…)

And it looked like Adam was still hard as well, though with this awful lighting it was hard to tell.

Time to exit and just pretend this Never Happened.

Francis quickly gathered up his tools and started to stand up, stumbling a little from being light-headed.

 “I. Uh. Just remembered. Scan to do. Very important. Bye.”

Frank made a noble attempt at leaving the room, but Malik reached out a hand to stop him, grabbing onto his wrist. Her eyes were blown wide with lust, and that gaze just seemed to penetrate into his soul, ensnaring him and making him stare back at her. He almost dropped the toolbox on his foot (he dropped it _next_ to his foot instead) when she reached out her other hand to pull him to her.

Frank’s eyes followed up her arm to her mouth, which had started moving. “Sarif keeps saying we need to work as a team… I think this qualifies as working together, don’t you think?”

Malik kissed Adam slowly and looked him in the eye, then the hacker. Adam draped an arm around her waist, then looked Francis up and down with an expression Francis had never seen before on him – he could only describe it as _hungry_. Frank couldn’t move, pinned down by the two lustful gazes traversing his figure in the dim-lit room. Was Adam actually _wanting_ to go for this? It seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Both Malik and Frank looked at each other and then to Adam, silently asking for permission. Adam reached out a hand to Francis, taking his pale flesh into his obsidian polymer hand. He seemed hesitant, as if he too couldn’t believe this was happening. But Frank couldn’t stand it anymore. If he was going to be a part of this, then fuck it. He might as well go all in.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Frank was now behind Adam, sliding a hand to his front and undoing the Chief of Security’s belt. Frank made sure to press his erection against Adam so that he knew for sure why he was hard right now – he didn’t want any doubts. Adam moaned, and hen almost gasped as Malik continued to press against the front of his bare chest. Her hands reached around him to help Frank pull off his coat and Adam couldn’t help but smirk as he prepared to fire a pithy comment.

“Not even a kiss Franc- Mhhmm!”

Frank had spun Adam around from Malik and claimed his smirking lips with his own. The two of them were having a more direct fight than their usual war of words. Francis pulled off of the brief but aggressive kiss, furrowing his brow but red staining his cheeks. Jensen’s smirk grew wider.

“Sometimes you just don’t know when to shut up, do you Jensen?”

Adam’s fingers were now in Franks belt loops, pulling him closer to press against him briefly. His optics flashed at Francis while his fingers moved to trace the outline of the hacker’s dick in his jeans, then went to undo the belt easily, casually, as if undoing another man’s pants in a server room with his girlfriend watching was the most normal thing in the world.

“Hard not to shut up when I have you two here. You sure this isn’t a dream?” Holy _shit_ , that rough voice felt like a hand on Frank’s dick just by itself.

Malik looped her arms back around Adam and pulled his bare back flush against her now bare chest, silver piercings twinkling in the light. She grinned, teeth bared, and shook her head at her boyfriend fondly.

“For once I’m going to have to agree with Pritchard on this one. Let us take care of the rest.”

A small disposable packet of what appeared to be lubricant and a condom appeared in Faridah’s hand. The hacker pressed against Jensen took them and set them aside within easy reach as he undressed. If Frank didn’t know any better, he would think Faridah might’ve planned this. He wasn’t going to complain.

Adam took one of her breasts in hand again, gently kneading it and flicking at her nipple with his fingertip as he did so. Faridah mewled and pressed against Adam more, causing Adam’s ass to inadvertently grind harder against Frank’s dick. Frank yelped with surprised pleasure, and decided to take revenge.

His hand was stroking Adam’s dick now, ever so slowly, and the chief of security’s hips eagerly bucked into the hacker’s hand.

“Francis…” The way Adam said it sounded nothing like the way he would chide him on comms with.

When this was over, Frank was going to have a hard time keeping a straight face with Jensen on the infolink.

“I said. Shut.” Frank kissed Adam’s neck, going up to his ear to whisper. “Up.” He emphasized this with another firm pull of Adam’s dick and the augmented man jerked against Francis, moaning. One onyx hand went to caress Francis’ face, turning to give another kiss (slower this time, not nearly as combative) and the other went to stroke down Faridah’s belly, teasing the top of her panties while sliding back and forth. Faridah wiggled with frustration but seemed to be letting Adam go at his own pace. She pulled down his pants as Adam focused on Francis, who was now making some _very_ interesting noises as Adam gave him a nice bite on the neck, then started lapping at the mark with his tongue.

The motorcycle coat, belt, and pants were soon on the floor. Somehow they had all managed to be on the same page in their state of undress.

Adam was moving swiftly to correct that, his eye gleaming with unrestrained desire as he started to pull down Faridah’s panties, then moved to tease Francis through his briefs. The hacker couldn’t think clearly at all at this point; his mind was a muddle of heat and moaning and _oh God, this is happening it’s so much better than I imagined, oh please tell me this isn’t a dream-_ Adam’s fingers were inside his boxers and tracing the tip of his glans, smearing precome over it. The hacker’s hips jerked forward at the contact, but then Adam gasped as Malik kneeled down in front of him. Adam’s grip faltered, though he was really trying hard to keep stroking Francis.

Soft hands moved to pull down Francis’ briefs – Faridah had really wanted to suck on Jensen’s dick, but she figured she’d disrobe Francis in the process. Malik was enthusiastically bobbing up and down his length, his obsidian hand shining in the darkness as he gently guided her head up and down. Adam’s other hand finally gave up on stroking Francis as he reeled in the sensations, though Frank had a feeling Adam still wanted to reciprocate _very badly_ going by the way his hand continued to blindly feel behind him.

Frank’s left hand carefully cupped Adam’s balls, ever so gently toying with them as Faridah continued to suck off Adam. The right grabbed Adam’s ass, massaging the flesh that was there. The augmented parts were surprisingly pliant, having the same feel as muscle but denser. Frank became lost in his exploration, memorizing each flange of the leg augmentations and where they joined with Adam’s body. He was lost to the bonding of flesh and machine – because all of it was ultimately Adam. Soon both of his hands were tracing his skin, and Adam relaxed into the reverent touch.

So when Malik stopped sucking off Adam, Francis had barely noticed, even though the protesting whine from him had sent a delicious rumble through the hacker’s hands. Squeezing Adam’s ass elicited yet another groan from the Security Chief, and Frank gave it a gentle smack, relishing the give of both synthetic and natural muscles.

Faridah pulled him out of his bodily musing with a wet kiss to his lips, tongue sneaking past to explore his mouth. She tasted like engine grease, salt, sweat, and somewhat of _Adam_. He was pretty sure his dick couldn’t get harder, and he kissed her back, caressing her tongue with his own. He’d never seriously considered the pilot before, only because she had seemed hopelessly out of reach and out of his league.

“I’m pretty sure I’m ready to go,” murmured Faridah with eyes nearly swallowed by her pupils. A thin line of saliva broke from her kiss with Francis and he couldn’t help but follow her lips with his eyes in a daze. “C-can I have a go first?” Frank gestured to the floor where Faridah had been kneeling before, his words coming out in a jumble. He really wanted to taste Adam on his lips and simply the thought it of it _actually_ happening was making him dizzy.

“What do you think?” breathed Adam, grinning at Francis.

Before his body could betray him Frank moved to kneel in front of Adam, Faridah swapping spots in the process (but not before giving a light swat to Frank on his ass).

Frank looked up from his position on the floor, knees pressed into the discarded flightsuit and getting ready to take Adam’s dick into his mouth. He couldn’t help but be transfixed by the sight in front of him.

The security chief’s face was a beautiful flush of pink and red, and it was starting to spread to his neck, his ears, even a little down his chest. Kiss-bitten lips gave an almost bashful smile to Francis that made his heart stop with yearning – how could it not with those green eyes looking at him?

Faridah’s expression (visible by Adam’s left arm) indicated that Frank should get a move on, so he carefully cradled Adam’s cock in his hand and considered it. Precome was leaking and slowly sliding down his dick, average in length but on the thicker side. Francis started to work his hand gently up and down, massaging the shaft as he did so – it twitched as Faridah continued to bite on Adam’s neck and Adam gave an answering moan. When he finally touched his lips to Adam’s cock, he started by lapping up the precome, which tasted remarkably similar to what he’d tasted on Malik’s lips, but underlain with a taste that was uniquely…him.

He couldn’t get enough of it. Bobbing his head on Adam’s cock lead to more precome filling his mouth and he swallowed the steady trickle greedily. Fuck, he would’ve done this earlier if he’d known Adam tasted so good. Maybe Adam could come in his mouth, it could only taste even better-

“Francis.” A strained voice called from about him. Adam looked like he was about to fall apart, but Faridah was holding him up from behind and quickly slid her hand down to wrap tightly around the base of Adam’s dick. Her face was red, mouth open and panting – she must get off on seeing Adam being serviced by someone else.

“He’s gonna come if you keep doing that. Normally I’d be all for it, but I think we should still stick to the original plan.” A broken moan came from Adam, a soul-wrenching sound of someone _so close_ to coming that it was almost painful. His head lolled to the side to show purple bite marks and Faridah seemed to squeeze harder, making Adam shiver and groan again. The color of his dick became dark as blood further engorged it.

Frank couldn’t help it, he just had to make a dig at Adam. He slowly stood up again, tracing one finger on Adam’s length as the pilot’s hand continued to hold him tight. Adam’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the sensation, staggering back slightly but Faridah wasn’t letting him go _anywhere_.

“Hmm, what was that again? I don’t seem to remember,” he said as he reached for the lube and condom. Adam rolled his eyes again, though Frank couldn’t quite tell if that was because of his comment, or the fact that his girlfriend was now gently rubbing his balls while still having a vice grip on his dick.

“I think Adam wanted us to fuck him silly.” Adam hummed in agreement with his girlfriend’s statement, eyes half-shut. He was a bit beyond words at the moment.

Quickly Frank slid the condom on, but decided that Faridah deserved a good reward for letting him suck off her boyfriend’s dick. He pulled himself flush to Adam, hands reaching around to Faridah’s back, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was fierce and wild, Frank being aggressive at first but then taking the time to really feel out her mouth. She pushed back with her tongue, the taste of Adam and her mingling together to make him feel as if he were as high as a kite.

Frank pulled back a little to look at Adam’s face, slightly less flushed but no less lustful.

“Weren’t you going to fuck –aaAAaa!- m-me?”

This stutter was caused when Francis bucked his hips into Adams to tease him further. Adam lunged forward and captured Frank’s lips with his own to retaliate, nearly enough to break skin as their teeth and lips caught against each other, tongues briefly meeting to taste. Frank can’t help but feel that Adam was going to kill him after all this teasing. Or maybe just have his way with him…later.

Faridah slid around Adam’s right side, her hand much lighter on his dick now that he wasn’t going to come any second. She gently pulled Adam’s hips forward as she walked backward, sitting herself on top of a spare parts cabinet that was at waist height for Adam. He automatically grabbed her by the hips and lifted her on top, resting her just on the edge. Francis followed close behind.

“Don’t forget about me,” said Francis with just a touch more fear than intended. Malik looked him in the eye, bit her lip, then reached her hands down to Adam’s ass to spread them for Frank. That grin of hers he’d remember as the definition of ‘cat that ate the canary’.

“Bend over more Adam. I want you to be a good boy for Frank.” Her nails dug into his butt, one pulling up his back and leaving red scratch marks in their wake.

Her husky voice seemed to only further ensnare them together, and Frank’s dick was embarrassingly hard from hearing Malik talk down to Jensen. To see him simply comply and trust that he was in good hands made Frank’s chest tighten and flutter in a strange way. Maybe that was why he enjoyed his verbal sparring with Jensen so much…

Francis carefully tore open the lube packet, spread some on his fingers and carefully worked a finger into Adam’s ass, slowly pressing and stretching, making sure he had the right angle and that Adam was comfortable. The sounds of Adam’s low panting filled the room as Francis went to add a second finger, scissoring inside him and searching to find his prostate. He didn’t want to hit it too hard, but just enough to tease…

“F-FuUCK.” Adam’s eyes were clenched shut, his dick nestled against the slick folds of Faridah’s pussy as Frank continued to prep him. She was lying down on the cabinet now, her legs wrapped around his waist and keeping him bent over. The other side of his neck was now littered with purple bite marks as well. Little moans issued from her and she gently rocked against his dick, letting him stimulate her clit while he waited. Her panting echoed in the small, enclosed space.

“I’m sorry Jensen, I didn’t quite hear you. What was it you wanted me to do?”

(Frank might’ve claimed not to hear him, but it was lucky they were in a distant closet because surely _someone_ would’ve heard them by now)

“I don’t know Francis, why don’t you-“

Adam’s reply was interrupted as Frank smoothly pushed against his ass, slipping inside. Frank had to swallow a moan of his own, it just felt so damn _good_ to finally be inside Adam. Carefully he continued forward, long hair spilling around his face and brushing Adam’s back as he wrapped himself about the security chief. He couldn’t vocalize his moans- they were so low and intense that both hacker and pilot could only _feel_ them through his body. With Adam’s back arching, Frank saw Malik adjust Jensen quickly, his dick sliding home into Malik as Frank slowly did the same into Adam’s ass. The three of them froze for a moment.

Then Malik pulled on Frank. Which pushed Frank into Adam. Who then thrust into Malik.

One thing was clear, none of them were going to last very long –it was obvious that Adam was no longer feeling discomfort but rather irritation that Francis wasn’t going _harder, fuck, Francis, Flygirl, I’m going –I’m-_

“Oh no you don’t,” Faridah’s grin was pure evil, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her hand snaked down between her and Adam to make a tight circle at the base of his dick, yet again halting his orgasm. The noise Adam made was the ghost of a shout and a moan, throat suddenly raw from the pure frustration he was trying to express without screaming.

“Not until Frank comes.”

Frank panted, shivering as he felt Adam freeze up and tighten around his dick. The hacker gritted his teeth, thinking of anything but how amazing Adam felt to prevent from falling into the abyss at the noises Adam was making, because _goddamnit_ he wasn’t going to come from just sound alone. That would be embarrassing.

With a sharp inhale, Frank started to thrust into Adam, increasing his pace and hoping he was hitting the right angle. The increased arch of his back threw Adam’s muscles into sharp relief.

Adam was a wreck. Tears leaked down from the corners of his eyes and into his beard, with Malik swallowing his moans and cries in her all-encompassing kisses, her clever lips and tongue keeping Adam from outright sobbing at how close he was to coming but _being unable to._ His dick was being repeatedly overstimulated as he thrust into Malik’s pussy. Feeling her silken folds glide past but not being allowed to come was like being offered the world’s finest whiskey and not being allowed to drink a single drop.

Frank couldn’t hold back anymore, his thrusting grew wild, chasing his pleasure and repeatedly hitting Adam’s prostate several times before finally, blissfully, going over the edge, _oh God_ and that noise Malik just made-

He wasn’t even sure if he existed anymore, floating in the space of his high from the orgasm, unable to see but to hear and feel both of his lovers beneath him, a truly out of body experience.

Faridah’s hand finally left Adam’s dick and he nearly screamed as he let Francis hammer him home into his girlfriend. He almost blacked out from the sudden rush of pleasure, and after having been denied orgasm not once but _twice_ now, the results weren’t surprising. Come poured into Malik, his eyes momentarily rolled into the back of his head, and he bit hard into the junction of her neck and shoulder to prevent from screaming with joy and relief.

Malik twitched up against him, her hips angling him to try and reach her g-spot. His thrusting had been too irregular to set her up for the punishing orgasms he usually managed to wring from her – but Frank seemed to have her covered. His hands reached around Adam, taking one breast and gently stroking it, while the other traveled down to her clit, pushing his still-hard cock into Adam so that he could also thrust into Malik. Coming to his sense somewhat, Adam started to murmur and then nibbled her ear, a long moan issuing from her lips. After a few thrusts to her g-spot, she shivered and gave a choked cry, her back arching and head rolling back as she finally came as well.

Frank slowly removed himself from Adam in a daze as he carefully rolled off the condom and shoved it back into the wrapper. Was… was this even real? Adam was almost perfectly still, sprawled out atop of his girlfriend. She didn’t mind his weight on top of her initially, seeming to find comfort in it, but it seemed that his weight was pressing the corners of the cabinet into her because she started to shove him off with a groan. He carefully pulled out, taking the condom off afterwards and holding it, still laying on top of his girlfriend and nuzzling her face and neck slowly.

Adam barely responded, but finally stood up, staggering to the side and nearly slamming into the wall with the force he typically used for punching through them. He slid down gradually, Frank bracing himself on the wall right next to him and stopping the heavily augmented man from collapsing to the floor completely.

“Holy shit.” Breathed Frank.

Malik sat up and slowly slid off of the cabinet, joining her boyfriend on the floor amongst the clothes. Obsidian arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, almost into his lap as he rested his head atop hers.

Adam panted, then slowly looked at the both of them with a genuine smile.

“I needed that. Thanks.”

Frank felt stunned that this was directed at him. He could count the number of times that Adam had actually smiled on one hand. The times that the expression had been directed towards him was zero. And yet now he found himself charmed yet again, treasuring the look on Adam’s face as if he were seeing a miracle being performed in front of his very eyes. Frank couldn’t speak.

“Well Frank, if you want a repeat performance, I certainly wouldn’t mind trying this is a more comfortable setting…” Faridah trailed off, looking at Frank apprehensively. As confident as she had been before and during the encounter, it seemed that afterwards she couldn’t quite be sure of what Frank would think of the whole situation – if it was going to be a one-time only thing or possibly something more. Adam slowly stroked her arms as she twisted herself to look at Frank while still smooshing herself against Adam’s chest. A quick kiss was exchanged before Frank answered.

“Sure. I-I’d really like that, actually.”

Frank sank down to the floor next to them. He took Adam’s and Faridah’s hands into his own, giving a slow, soft smile.


End file.
